


Quandry

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS CSI MIAMI SEASON 6 DOWN TO THE WIRE**<br/>Horatio ties up some loose ends before heading home to talk with his lover. I don't own these guys and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quandry

The therapist looked up as the door to her office opened and closed. She frowned when she realized that she was still alone in her office. Blinking a few times she shrugged and went back to her notes.

“I called the state medical board,” a soft male voice said from directly behind her desk chair. “And they are very interested to know how a criminal obtained recordings of your private sessions.”

She spun around. “How did you get in here?”

The red haired man was standing roughly five feet from her chair, hands on his hips, looking out one of the windows. He had on sunglasses and an expensive gray suit. He smiled, “I am more interested in the legal aspects,” he continued. “And the moral ones.”

“You have no right to be here.”

“I have every right to be here,” he said. He turned and took off his sunglasses. The light glinted off the badge on his belt. “We dug into your financial records and found some interesting deposits there, including one from our suspect in a murder conspiracy.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” she protested.

He huffed a small laugh and grinned although there was no humor in it. “You sold copies of the recordings you made of your clients to a private investigator,” he said. “In the process you not only lost your license and your freedom but you also ruined the credibility of my lab on a case and almost let two killers walk free. And it is entirely possible that at least one of your clients will never trust anyone in your former profession to help him again.”

“You’re Horatio Caine,” she said.

The man grinned. “I am,” he said. “And you are under arrest.”  
********************

Horatio had just closed the door behind him when his lover was suddenly in his arms. “Hey there, you’re shaking,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“How could she do that, H?” Eric asked. He wrapped his arms around Horatio and pressed his face against Horatio’s neck. “How could she betray my trust like that? To make a few bucks because she wanted a new place to live and fancy things? How?”

“I don’t know, Eric,” Horatio replied. He put one hand on the back of Eric’s head and the other around the younger man’s waist. “I don’t. The lure of money and material wealth never ceases to amaze me. But she will never hurt anyone again.”

“You got her?” Eric whispered.

“We did,” Horatio said. He kissed Eric’s head. “We did.”

“Thank you,” Eric sighed. “H, he had CDs of all of us; you, me, Cal, Ryan, Julia, that creep she’s running around with, Frank, Natalia, Stetler. Calleigh and I logged them into the evidence locker before we left for the day.”

“Okay, I’ll look at them tomorrow,” Horatio said. “But right now I want to ask you something. Tell me about the notes.”

Eric snorted. “I should’ve known it wouldn’t get past you,” he said. “I’ve never used them, H. Sometimes it just helps me to be able to write stuff down. I’m so sorry it dropped out at a crime scene and Cal was caught with it. I offered to go to Stetler and make it right. She wouldn’t let me.”

“She loves you, in her own way,” Horatio said. “Eric, I wouldn’t let you work if I thought you couldn’t do the job. I’ve watched you battle back from this and I just wanted a promise that you’ll keep on with the therapy because I do think it’s helping a lot.”

“How can I trust anyone like that again, H?” Eric asked. He tried to push away.

“Hey now, easy,” Horatio replied. “Easy, stay here with me, okay? Eric, we will find the perfect person to help you. I know it’ll be hard for you to trust them but I need to know that you’re getting help that I can’t give you.”

“Horatio, you’ve given me your heart, a home, your trust; you don’t have to feel like you need to give me everything, you know,” Eric said. He managed to turn his head and pressed a kiss to the soft skin under Horatio’s jaw.

“I love you, Eric,” Horatio whispered. “I love you and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you for any reason.”

“You won’t,” Eric promised. “Come on, you need to relax.”

Eric pulled back and took Horatio’s hands in his, pulling his older lover towards their bedroom. Horatio smiled and followed, still amazed every day that the younger man could love him so much to want to be in his life. He knew how lucky he was. Eric stopped Horatio in the middle of their room and moved around behind him to slip off the gray suit jacket before carefully draping it over the back of a chair. The younger man chuckled.

“What?” Horatio asked twisting his head.

“I was just remembering the look on your face the one time we were so frantic to touch,” Eric replied as he started to unbutton the dress shirt. “And you found your suit on the floor the next morning.”

Horatio chuckled. “You’ve never made that mistake again,” he said.

“I can’t stand to see you look so sad,” Eric said. “Although I don’t know why that suit always evokes such a strong emotion.”

“Tim gave it to me,” Horatio said softly. He stilled Eric’s hands and pulled them up for a kiss. “Three weeks before he was killed. When I wear it I feel like he’s standing next to me.”

“I didn’t know,” Eric said. He went back to working on Horatio’s belt and slacks. “Although the fabric does feel different from your other suits.”

“He claimed it would keep me from burning,” Horatio said. “That a friend of his had come up with the idea and needed someone to help try it out.”

Eric kissed Horatio’s knee, a little surprised they were talking about their dead best friend while he was stripping his lover, but going with the flow. “It must work because you wear it a lot.”

“It does,” Horatio said. “I keep meaning to go and buy a couple more but just never seem to find the time.” He allowed Eric to push him towards the bed and lay back, stretching a little. “Eric, thank you for trusting me today.”

“I’ll always trust you, H,” Eric said. He set the shoes off to the side and tossed Horatio’s black socks towards the hamper. “Watch.”

“It was more than that,” Horatio said, tucking his hands behind his head so he’d have a better view of his lover. “I could tell in your voice and your stance that you were ready to hit something. I’m glad you trusted me enough to hold back and let me get this guy.”

“Calleigh and I always say you don’t piss off the red head,” Eric said. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Horatio’s waist. “But no one seems to want to listen to us.”

Horatio smiled and pulled Eric down for a kiss, tongue sliding out almost immediately to meet Eric’s own. Eric tilted his head just enough to deepen the kiss, his hands on either side of Horatio’s head to keep his weight balanced. Horatio’s hands ran up Eric’s sides and down his bare back, cupping and kneading the firm ass they encountered. Eric moaned into the kiss and pushed back into Horatio’s hands.

“You didn’t,” Horatio whispered.

“I did,” Eric replied. He pulled the lube from under the pillow and sat back with a wicked grin. After warming it in his hands, Eric slicked Horatio’s erection and then sat up on his knees, slowly sinking down, taking his lover into his body. Horatio’s hands went to Eric’s hips to help steady the younger man. “You feel so good, H. This is what I really needed today.”

“Me too,” Horatio moaned. He braced his feet on the bed and thrust up as best he could. 

Eric moaned as Horatio sank just a little deeper into him. He lifted up and sank back down as Horatio pushed up the lovers falling into a fairly easy rhythm, one they had established long ago.

Horatio watched Eric as the younger man started moving faster, hands braced on Horatio’s chest, his deep brown eyes closed so he could better savor the sensations and sparks that were flying through his body. Horatio rolled them suddenly so Eric was on his back, legs coming up to wrap around Horatio’s lean waist as he started thrusting faster, angling until Eric cried out, his head falling back on the pillow. Eric pushed up on his elbows and claimed Horatio’s mouth in a bruising kiss, tongue pushing in to taste his lover. Horatio moaned into the kiss and reached between them to wrap his hand around his lover’s leaking erection. “Come for me, Eric,” he whispered.

Eric fell back with a cry as the pleasure exploded through his body and he came, coating Horatio’s chest and hand. Horatio kept stroking until the sensations in his own body got to be too much and he let go, trusting Eric to catch him.


End file.
